Changes
by Bookworm.Annie
Summary: Hermiones life changes one summer, kinda used up plot but i wanna try it anyways, probabily sucks. RR pweese, rated M(R) just in case.
1. Changes everyone goes through them

**Changes….everyone goes through them.(chapter 1)**

** This story starts out like any other, the family is blissfully happy, Hermione granger their daughter is top of her class, Mr. granger is becoming richer every year, and Ms. Granger just Adopted a baby boy, you see the grangers cant have children they adopted both Hermione and now Hermione's little brother. Mr. and Ms. Granger were both squibs so Hermione grew up around magic, she has been reading up on magic ever since she learned how to read, she thought that she wasn't a witch because the Grangers clamed they got Hermione at a muggle orphanage. **

** Everything was going great, Timmy (The little brother) Just turned 1 and everyone was in the car coming home from Timmy's birthday party, Timmy and Hermione were having a tickle fight in the back and Jane (Ms. Granger) was looking at them and laughing. All of a sudden John(Mr. Granger) swerved the car so as not crash into the car coming at them and he instead hit a large oak tree that happened to be in the park a few houses away from home. John died, Jane spent a month in the hospital in a coma, while Hermione had to get 13 stitches on her back where some flying glass sliced through her and Timmy sported a broken arm. While Jane was in a coma Hermione had to take care of Timmy and everything at home, even after Jane got out Hermione had to do everything because you see Jane started to drink heavily. About a month after she got out of the hospital Don moved in…that's when Hermione finally started to change. Don was abusive, he would hit Hermione and if he tried to go after Timmy, Hermione would step in. soon after he started hitting them he would go into Hermione's room at night on nights when Jane was too drunk to put out, after the first time he raped her Hermione grabbed Timmy and ran away. That day they ran away Hermione met Becca, Becca became Hermione's best friend, it turned out Becca had just moved to London from America and she was a which so she would be in 7th year at Hogwarts. **

** After living with becca for a week or two don found them and brought Hermione home again, this time she couldn't run away until Dons guard dropped which didn't happen until after 3 more rape sessions. This time Hermione couldn't take Timmy with her right away, but a few days later she went back to get him, just as she got to her old home she saw a bunch of death eaters and they were killing Jane(Whom was too drunk to note being killed) and Don whom was trying to make a deal with them, the lead death eater didn't listen and just killed him, they all left thankfully not finding Timmy, not knowing that Hermione had any siblings, Hermione ran into the house and grabbed Timmy and anything else she might want before going back to Becca's . Once she got there she saw an owl waiting for her, it was a Hogwarts letter! But it was too early for the regular letters…what could be in it,**

_August 4th,_

_Ms. Hermione Moira Snape,_

_ First things first, yes you are a Snape, he is your blood father, he just found out that he was your blood father when he found out his other child is also under your roof, you see now that Voldermort is dead Sev can have his children back, you do not look like him because you had a glimmer placed over you when he gave you up, the glimmer will be coming off both you and Timmy at 12 midnight August 5th, tonight. Sev would be deeply honored if you would write to him. Now as for the other thing I have written to you about, I know the grangers are dead, and if you would like, seeing as you are head girl and all, and his father will be working here, Timmy can come with you, now I don't expect him to stay with Sev seeing as you have had him for over a year, so he can stay in the dorm with you until he is better acquainted with Sev._

_Sincerely_

_Dumbledore_

_Headmaster_

** Hermione Gasped and looked at the time, she has a little over an hour until the change, time to talk to Timmy.

* * *

**

** Hermione and Timmy Stood in front of a Full size mirror, becca stood in the doorway watching them, both of them had on as little as possible. Timmy was just in his tightie whities and Hermione was in boxers and her bra, Timmy started to change first, his hair became about an inch longer and was a dark brown almost black and his skin took on a olive color, his eyes turned from brown to a green and brown mix for a wonderful shade of hazel, then it was Hermione's turn, Her legs got about 2 inches taller and much thinner and a bit toned, Her belly got a bit bigger but not so much as to call her fat, she just had small love handles on the sides, her A cup breasts morphed into D's and made her bra brake, her neck got longer, her thin light pink mouth turned bow shaped with her bottom lip a bit bigger then the top, the color of pink deepened to a mix between pink and a purple-red color, her over large nose shortened a bit and went slightly up at the tip and her eyes went almond shape and the color changed from dark brown to an ocean green-blue that changed ever now and then, and finally her light brown hair turned into soft curls instead of frizz and darkened to a Blue black color that was the slightest bit darker then Snapes and much darker then Harry's. **

** Hermione gasped and grabbed the blanket off of Becca's bed to hide her body from Timmy's. And becca only had one thing to say to Hermione's change, "Bitch…trade bodies with me now please." **

** A/N so what do you all think? This story will probably be updated oftener then my others because I had pre wrote this, all I have to do is type it up, I have not given up on my other stories but my muse is being a bitch and has gone on vacation and this story already has 20 chapters to it, (more or less, I'm editing it while I'm typing it up) but I'm typing it up on my dads comp so that I can use spell check while I edit. Hope this is long enough for you guys, little over 2 pages. YAY. Lol. Any ideas go ahead and email me with or leave in a review. I'll update soon I hope.**

**Annie**


	2. The Mall

**Changes chapter two**

**The mall**

**Hermione looked down at her self then over at Becca, "We need to go shopping first thing in the morning….the only shirt I have is a white T-Shirt and as for the pants part? I only have old baggy shorts….not so baggy no more. Luckily Timmy only changed a bit so I don't have to get him anything." Becca nodded and lead Timmy to his room while Hermione went and changed into the T-Shirt and shorts and curled up in Becca's bed, Hermione found out shortly after the first time that she was raped that she got bad nightmares and sleeping with a friend always helps, or until she goes back to Hogwarts and can get a dreamless sleep potion.

* * *

**

** The next morning Hermione kept blushing while walking into the mall, "I feel naked, my boobs are moving too much and I'm telling you if I get wet it would seem like there is no shirt on me." Becca just laughed and walked Hermione towards the ATM and withdrawing 500 out of the 1500 in the bank. "Ok we should first get clothes, then shoes then lunch and then maybe a movie for Timmy or something, yes?" Becca nodded and intertwined her arm with Hermione's.**

** Becca pointed out a store with a bunch of punk looking clothing, "Hermione lets go look in there, the clothes will fit you."**

** "Becca you know as well as I that I cant pull off the punk look, I'm a nerd, that's the look I can pull."**

** "Yea…in your old body, you forgot that you have a new one, and plus with your dark hair and the purple highlights I'm going to add, you will look stunning. Lets go and at least look."**

** In the store Hermione tried on almost all the clothes and found out that the look tends to look good on her, so she grabbed a few pairs of bondage pants and a few pairs of jeans with different T-Shirts and tank-tops. As they were walking to go get shoes they passed a music store, Hermione dashed in and looked through the sales to see if there was anything that she would like, she found an Everclear CD, a T.A.T.U. CD and a B-Witched CD. "EEK! Becca….SCORE!" she bought the CDs at half price each and then bought a CD player and all three of the Disney greatest CDs cause she's weird like that.**

** At the shoe store she bought herself some boots and regular shoes. Timmy started to whine a bit and lean on Hermione a lot, so Hermione and Becca decided its time for lunch, they bought Timmy a happy meal and Hermione and Becca both got some Chinese food. After they ate they were walking towards the movies to see what's playing that Timmy could see with them, "Hmm…how about Ice Age?" Becca asked. Hermione nodded and paid for the tickets and saw that they still had 20 minutes before the movie started so they went to the little arcade there at the mall, Hermione took Timmy to different games and played with him, happy to hear his giggle. She was shooting the teeth out of the clown face with Timmy in her lap helping her aim when she saw a flash of bright blonde out of the corner of her eye; she shrugged it off knowing that Malfoy would never enter the muggle world. After a few more games Hermione saw it was time for the movie and ushered Timmy and Becca into the theater, "I'll but the popcorn and drinks you and Timmy go find us seats." Becca stated, Hermione nodded and walked into the theater she walked almost all the way to the front and sat down and let Timmy sit in her lap. She saw Becca looking for them and yelled out to her "Becca! Becca Locke Morely! Over here!" Hermione sat back down as Becca sat next to her.**

** "Wanna use full names huh? Well I got more ammo then you Ms. Hermione Jane Moira Granger Snape!" the guys sitting right behind the two girls (and Timmy) gasped and one of them leaned forward.**

** "Did someone just connect the names Snape and Granger together?" Hermione turned her head and saw the blonde hair and sighed.**

** "Hi, Mal-ferret. What are you doing in the muggle world with all of us mud-bloods?"**

** "Do I know you? And where's Granger? I heard her name…kinda…" Hermione laughed and poked Becca moving her head to say that they were changing seats.**

** "Nice seeing you Malfoy, lets not do this again later." With that Hermione and Becca moves down a few more rows. (With Timmy of course)**

** A/N so…how was it? I love spell check! Hehe. Well I'll try to update soon. And RR, pweese. And i know its short im sorry.**

**Slyswn28: Ahh you always review me, please be truthful…is this story crap so far? I'll update soon. And keep reviewing!**


	3. Daddy Snape and Lonly Draco

**Changes chapter three**

After the movie was over and Timmy's giggle subsided the girls got up and saw the boys were still there waiting for them. Hermione sighed and grabbed Timmy placing him on her hip before walking to the boys, "OK Malfoy, follow me and we'll talk. Yes you can find out who I am." Becca and Hermione walked out and headed to the ice-cream place and bought 3 bowls of ice-cream and sat down waiting for the boys to join them. Draco sat down first and stared at Hermione.

"Why is your last name Snape? Why is the name Granger connected to it, I'm suspecting that you're the mud-blood but that doesn't explain the Snape part." Hermione pressed her hands over Timmy ears when Draco said mud-blood, she shot a glare at him.

"Do not ever say the M word in front of children! As for the whole Snape thing...it turns out that Snape happens to be mine and Timmy's father. We haven't contacted him yet, I only found out yesterday, my body changed, they removed the glamour, snapped my bra and the only clothes that fit me were these. So I had to come shopping. Now what is the Great Royal Draco Malfoy doing in a lowly muggle place?"

Draco looked down at his feet and shifted in his chair un-comfortably. "Well…my father finally kicked me out after you still beating me in school, and when I didn't make head-boy…well as you can tell things didn't go well. At the moment I'm staying in the motel just outside Diagon Ally, By the way, you don't know it yet but you did make head girl, and head boy is Potter. I was second place to him; only thing he has above me is behavior. The school loves him."

Draco's friend who was quiet through his whole explanation said, "Sorry Draco man but I have to get home. See yea soon, right?" Draco nodded and said, "Later Blasé."

Timmy, tired of his ice-cream flinged a spoonful at Becca and laughed when it hit her in the face, and as Hermione was helping her clean it off he flinged a spoonful at her too, it hit her chest, conveniently right where her nipple is, (-wink- this is for the other girl lovers like me) Hermione not remembering that her shirt went see-through when wet her napkin in her ice-water and wiped all the ice-cream from her shirt, then went back to work on Becca not seeing how her shirt went see-through or that Draco couldn't tear his eyes off of her pink nipple, that is until something wet and cold hit his head, Timmy got Draco in the hair with the ice-cream. Draco growled and took the ice-cream from him and ran to the boys room to wash the stuff from his hair, when he got back Hermione was letting Timmy wipe "ice cream" from her chest some more just to make him think he's useful and to keep him out of her hair, Draco shook his head and his long shoulder length hair waved around him and stuck to his four-head, water droplets ran down his neck where his hair hit. (A/N…Yum! That was for the Draco lovers like me.) Becca finally taking her eyes off of her mirror that she keeps in her bag, she was making sure her makeup was ok, saw Hermione shirt and yelled at Hermione about it , "Hermione! Your shirt! You got it wet!"

"So?"

"So…look down at your tits." Hermione did and screamed. She grabbed one of the store bags and ran into the girls room leaving Draco and Becca to occupy Timmy. When she got back she was wearing a pair of jeans and a shirt that said 'Its not the **Length** or the **size **but how many times you can make it **rise!**' Hermione grabbed Timmy and turned to Draco, "Well, Timmy needs a nap." Draco looked a bit down at that and got up to leave. "…I guess if you want to hang out at mine and Becca's apartment for a while you can." But any words beginning in M and you WILL leave. No ifs ands or buts, got it?" Draco nodded happily.

"I swear, its just…ever since dad kicked me out…I haven't had much of an interaction with magic...let alone people. And even if I have to lower my self to hanging out with a mu…muggle-born I will." Hermione glared at him but ushered him to fallow anyways.

* * *

Becca opened the door and let Hermione and Draco in, Hermione walked into a room and laid a sleeping Timmy down while Becca offered Draco something to eat or drink. Hermione walked out holding a letter and an owl on her shoulder, "Its from Snape…the letter was in my room when I got there..." she opened the letter and read it out-loud for Becca to hear, 

"Dear Hermione,

I know that I haven't been the nicest person to you, and looking back I wouldn't change that, that is my normal reaction to my favorite students, I am mean to push them...I guess that's no excuse but...that's all I can say. I would like to meet up with you when you go shopping for school, if you don't want me to I understand but I want to get to know you better and I want to meet my son. Please forgive me for giving you away, there was no other choice, I would have found you earlier but…well as skilled as I am, I cannot hide my mind from voldermort, if he found out about you he would use you to every advantage, and as smart as you are he would make you take the mark, I do not want anything like that to happen to my family. Your mother died in Childs-birth with your sister, she died as well, and if she lived she would be turning 1 in December. This letter is hard for me to write, I don't show feelings to people I barley even know, and I am deeply saddened to say I do not know you, But I would like to get to know you. I will stop rambling on in this letter and let you get on with your day, all I ask if you give me a chance.

Your father,

S.Snape"

Hermione sat down and sighed deeply, "I think its time I wrote Snape a letter." Draco nodded at her and Becca came and sat next to her rubbing her back, Hermione grabbed a notebook and a pen. After about 10 minutes there were about 5 balls of scraped letters and she held up her finished letter to read out loud,

"Dear Professor Snape,

Yes I would like to meet with you when I go shopping for school, how about next week Tuesday. I will bring Timmy with me, I'll talk to him before hand so he knows we're going to go see…err…daddy Snape. I really hate to ask this but...i do not have enough cash to buy my and Timmy stuff… so far I have been living off my tips from working at the coffee shop near where I live, and my friend Becca's savings. I don't want to use all of her cash, so…may I please borrow some cash, I will pay you back.

* * *

On Tuesday shall we meet at the bar? My look has changed but I don't think many students will have a two-year-old with them, so I'll be easy to spott, how about we meet at noon so that Timmy had already had a nap and we will have lunch together. See you then. 

Hermione Jane Moira Granger Snape"

"That sounds great Hermione. Do you want me to come with you on Tuesday? I will if you want, ill ask for a day off." Hermione shook her head at Becca.

"No its ok, me and Snape need to get to know each other and you being there will make that hard. Thanks though sweetie." Draco coughed to let them know that he was still there. "So Draco, how has muggle life been treating you?

"Waitress! I need a refill. Thank you." Hermione smiled at the old woman as she filled her coffee cup.

"No problem mam, is there anything else I can get you?" She shook her head no and Hermione walked back behind the counter. It was Tuesday, the day to meet Snape, her shift ended in about 20 min and then it was time to go to diagon ally, Hermione saw Timmy crawl under a table and Hermione jumped up to get him before he started to interrupt the customers. "Timmy! Stop! Come out!" Hermione got down on her knees and raced after him. When she finally caught him she tickled him until he giggled non-stop and stood up putting him on her hip while walking back behind the counter. Becca had work so she couldn't watch Timmy while Hermione was at work and they couldn't afford a baby-sitter, not that Hermione would trust getting one anyways. Hermione groaned as her boss made his way to Hermione.

"Ms. Granger! If I have told you once I have told you a thousand times, keep that brat out of the way, you just don't listen to me do you? You are fired! Collect your tips and last check and get out, I don't ever want to see you or your sons sticky face in here anymore!" Hermione's eyes got all teary and she pressed her mouth into a flat line then slapped her bosses face as hard as she could, Timmy giggled and grabbed a mustard bottle that was by Hermione's elbow and sprayed it in the bosses face. Hermione grabbed everything in her tip jar and the check that her boss slapped down on the counter before Timmy sprayed him, she then ran out of the store and up to the apartment, she laid Timmy down for a nap and decided to take one as well seeing how hard her morning has been. When Hermione woke up she saw that she was 20 minutes late for lunch. "SHIT! Err...I mean…shoot! Sorry Tim. Come on were late, don't want daddy Snape leaving do we."

When they finally got to the bar Snape was just getting up to leave, "Professor! Wait! I'm so sorry! I got fired and I laid down for a nap cause today has just been so hard and I slept too long and please don't be mad." Snape looked surprised and Sat back down.

"You got fired? Why?" Hermione sat down next to him and placed Timmy in the chair next to her and placed his lunchable and tippy cup with apple juice next to him for him to eat or play with.

"Well, I can't afford a baby-sitter, not that I would trust one other then Becca, and Becca was at work. So I had to bring Timmy with me, and he was crawling around and so I had to get him and I guess that my boss didn't like that and told me to get my sticky son and get out. But hopefully I have enough to get my school books. I can deal with these robes, all I ask is if maybe you could pay for a few of Timmy's things?" Hermione looked down at her hands and jumped when Snape's hand was placed over hers.

"Hermione...don't worry about cash, I have more then enough to spend in three lifetimes. I will pay for everything." Hermione sighed in relief.

"Thank you." Hermione's stomach rumbled and Snape smiled at that and waved a hand at tom for him to get them some food. Hermione looked at Snape and smiled faintly. "So, pretty disappointed that I'm your daughter? As for Timmy, he is so smart, he will make you proud. And he shows so many signs of being in slytheran, you will be so happy with him." Snape reached a arm around Hermione and gave her a half hug and whispered in her ear, "You do make me proud Hermione, I just couldn't show it with voldermort and all, if he thought I was showing proud-ness for anyone other then pure-bloods…I don't know what would happen, I could take the chance, I wanted to sit with Longbottem and work with him on potions, I wanted to complement you for always answering correct, I wanted to congratulate Harry with the tri-wizard thing…well maybe not that." Hermione and Snape shared a laugh and Hermione leaned over and hugged Snape back, but jumped away from him when someone yelled out to Snape.

"Snape! What are you doing with that student!" McGonagall strode up too the two of them and grabbed Hermione's arm in a death-hold. Hermione muttered out an ouch and Timmy started to cry at the scary woman.

"Minerva! Unhand my daughter and please apologize to my children!" Snape reached down and picked up Timmy trying to quiet him down, when Timmy just wailed louder Hermione reached over and took him, he quieted down instantly. "Thank you Hermione. Why don't you and Timmy go and buy yourselves some ice-cream, I'll join with you once I'm done here." Hermione nodded and picked up her diaper bag. McGonagall gaped at Hermione then Snape then back at Hermione.

"Ms. Granger?" Hermione nodded at her then glanced at Snape and walked away fast. "Hermione is YOUR daughter?" Snape sighed and glared at her then started with the story, he didn't see the red and black haired boys listening to the whole thing.

"So now Minerva I have to go see my children, I would thank you for not talking about this." Snape said and headed off towards the ice-cream shop, but didn't get there before Ron and Harry.

**A/N BOO YAA! Just over 4 pages, 2,300 words! Yes! I am good! Hope this chappy is ok. Review review review!**

**!IMPORTANT!**

**I need a Beta Reader, if your interested please say so in a review or email me or IM me at **

**Bookworm with outta life(spaces are underscores) on Yahoo!**

**!DONE!**

**slyswn28: Thanks for the tips! I was going to explain about the Draco thing, lol I just hadn't gotten to it yet. If you have any more tips please share, and yea I do need a beta reader. Review pweese.**

**XX-Dracos-Dark-Queen-XX: Thank you!**

**HestiaTheWitch: 9/10! I would give it a..4/10 lol. And yea I was going to do the Snape seeing and the why Draco was in muggle place in this chappy, I just hadn't gotten to it yet, I had written out this story like a year ago and I'm editing as I go, so I had already had Snape see her and all that. If you gots any more tips please tell me.**


	4. Draco Hermione and Timmy in danger!

Timmy and Hermione shared a bowl of ice-cream while Snape was talking to McGonagall; Hermione just took a bite when Harry and Ron stepped in front of her. Hermione chocked on her ice-cream for a moment then swallowed the rest down. "H-Hey guys." Harry glared at her. "What…mad that I didn't send my homework as per usual? Well I have been a bit busy, seeing as I'm guessing you ease-dropped on Snape and McGonagall's conversation, I'm sure you know what's going on in my life. By the way, this is my little brother Timmy. He's two; he's also going to go to Hogwarts with us. And I'm head girl with Draco Malfoy." Hermione stopped her rambling and waited for the guys to speak.

Ron stepped forward and poked Hermione in the chest, "This time we forgive you but next time you better mail us. We would have helped…right Harry?" Harry whom had been glaring at Hermione's ice-cream looked up and smiled and nodded. They both sat down next to Hermione to wait with her until Snape returns. When he did he glared at Harry and Ron, "I see you were listening to me and Minerva talking. That will be a week's detention once school starts. Now I wish to have time ALONE with my children so if you would…."

Hermione jumped up and hugged both of them; Harry's hug a bit less friendly then Ron's but no one noticed. Harry and Ron left and Hermione sat back down and looked over at Snape. "So you got rid of McGonagall? I suppose I shouldn't have hugged you like that. I'm sorry." Snape smiled at her.

"You are just like your mother. Saying sorry when you did nothing to cause what happened. Would you like to see a picture of her?" Hermione nodded and Snape handed Hermione a locket, on the right side was a young girl, barley Timmy's age, the girl was watching a older boy about 10 throwing rocks into the lake to make her giggle., Hermione looked up at Snape with a question in her eye, "My baby sister, died about a year after that picture was taken, I'm the one throwing the rocks." Hermione nodded and looked at the other side of the locket, there was a woman in her late 20's with dark hair, almost black but not as dark as Snape's and not nearly as dark as Hermione's, and the woman had blue eyes, Hermione saw that she owned her mothers nose and eyes otherwise Timmy looked more her mum and Hermione looked more like Snape. (except for the nose;) ) Hermione started to hand the locket back to Snape but he stopped her, "It's for you. I hope you like it." Hermione grinned, and with tears in her eyes reached up and kissed Snape's cheek softly.

"Thank you."

* * *

After a few hours of shopping with Snape and Timmy Snape offered to help Hermione home with all of her stuff, Hermione accepted happily and invited him to dinner. Once they got to the house Hermione found the door unlocked and Becca sitting in the living room watching TV, "Hey Herm, welcome home, how was shopping with daddy dearest?" Becca asked not even looking up from the TV, so she jumped when Snape answered for Hermione instead of Hermione answering herself. "We all had fun, I'm sure Hermione will tell you all about it later."

"Oh…ah….shit…um….hi…I'm...ah Becca." Hermione giggled and walked into the room.

"Hey Becca, oh guess what Likens did today?"

"What?"

"Fired me for bringing Timmy to work with me."

"PRICK!" Becca jumped up and walked to the phone and calmly picked it up and waited for the person on the other line answer. When they did she started to yell so loudly that Hermione and Snape covered their ears so they could only hear a few words, which was mostly swear words and the name Likens. Becca hung up and Snape smirked and sat down on the couch.

"Hermione where do you, Becca, and Timmy want to go for dinner? And no cheapy places because that's all you can afford, remember I have more then enough cash fro 4 lifetimes so pick, muggle or wizard." Becca gaped at him and eeked.

"I get to go too!" She did a happy dance and ran into her room to find something fer her to wear while Hermione giggled at her and sat next to Snape.

"Well I think we should go to that new place, Adair's. It's muggle wizard mix, semi-fancy. That ok with you? Timmy can wear his new robes and I can wear my old birthday dress." Snape nodded and Hermione ran into her room to change herself and Timmy. Hermione brought out the dress she only ever wore on her birthday; she got it from her dad…step dad. It's a smoky gray with black lace over it, it went down to her knees and it looked beautiful on her. Timmy robe was a dark green and looked very nice on him, (and hid stains well) Hermione grabbed her gray purse and went up to Snape, "Snape, can you charm this to hold anything and never be heavy and to never be full? And make it water proof." Snape chuckled and did as she ask and watched as she packed a tippy cup some snacks and a few extra pull-ups for Timmy. Becca walked out of her room wearing some dark purple robes and holding Timmy.

"Everyone ready?" Snape asked. Becca and Hermione nodded and Hermione put Timmy in a small stroller and walked over to Snape, "How we getting there? Knight buss? (Is it Knight or Night? I don't remember and I'm baby-sitting so I don't have books to check with.) I don't want to apperate (SP?) with Timmy." Snape sighed because that was his idea, just apperate there. He muttered out knight buss and opened the door for Hermione and Becca. (And Timmy) Once they were on the knight buss they tried to stay safe until they got where they were going. a few stops after they got on Draco got on and asked to go to Hogsmade, when he saw Hermione and Snape he told Stan never mind and walked over, "Professor Snape, I was just coming to see you, we have a problem. DE's just stopped at my apartment to tear it up and see if I was there, luckily I wasn't, but I could have been, they left this note for me,

"Dear boy,

We saw you hanging out with a few muggles the other day, we also saw a young girl and her child with you, looks like you have a little bustard hidden away, you better watch out for you and your whore, I know where she lives, she's next after we get to you, now I know your going to run to the traitor Snape with this letter, and you'll probably bring your hoe with you, but that's good, we need you all in one place, easier to kill you all. You know just because voldermort is gone doesn't mean his servants aren't still here, and guess who is top man? That's right, me. See you soon my son.

Your father."

Hermione gasped and pulled Timmy out of his stroller and held him close to her.

"Well I think we need to go see Dumbledore about this, I'm sorry Hermione, dinner will have to wait." Hermione nodded and got up to go tell Stan about the change of directions while Snape and Draco talked quietly, Hermione sat next to Becca and whispered with her, "Do you think I'm really in danger? And if I am are you?" Becca bit her lip softly.

"Well I think you are, you know death eaters, wont stop. As for me, if I am what can I do? I'm too old to go to school; I mean I graduated 2 years ago. Maybe I can talk to Dumbledore about any safe areas in the world I can hide at for cheap." Hermione nodded and got lost in thought until Timmy started to squirm in her lap and she looked down to see him staring at Snape, she got up and sat next to Snape and handed Timmy over, "He wanted you I think. Today was very good for him, he loves meeting new people and he hasn't gotten to meet anyone really since Draco." Snape nodded and tickled Timmy's belly. "How far are we from Hogsmade?" Hermione asked while looking out the window.

Snape glanced outside and saw where they were and shrugged, "As long as we have no stops between here and there we are about 15 minutes away." Hermione nodded and got lost in her thoughts again.

* * *

Once they got to Hogsmade train station Hermione started to shiver, Becca, Snape, Timmy, and Draco were in robes, she was in a dress with no coat. Draco seeing Hermione's shiver handed her his cloak. "Thanks." Hermione whispered, Timmy fell asleep on the buss in his stroller and so she didn't want to wake him up for the long walk to Hogwarts. About halfway there Timmy started to shiver so Hermione reached into her little purse and pulled out a thick blanket and wrapped him up in it. As soon as the got into entrance hall they made way to Dumbledore's office. "Gummi Bears." The stone statue started to move when an arm appeared from behind the gargoyle. Becca (Nerves blown to hell from tonight) Screamed and hid behind Hermione who smirked, she knew that hand anywhere, After all she has gotten many a back rub from that hand. "Hello Uni, How are you?" A man stepped out from behind the statue fully and stared at Hermione before jumping over to her for a hug as he started to talk so fast that they could hardly understand him.

Oh my gawd! Hermione! Sweetie what have you done with yourself? You got major plastic surgery or something. But I must say honey it looks wonderful on you. OH I forgot to tell you last time I saw you, me and mike are living together! But I think he may be cheating on me, the jackass." Mike stepped out and walked over to him, "You know I would never cheat on you sweetie." Mike and Uni hugged and said goodbye, not bothering to tell Hermione why they were there in the first place. Once they left the others started to make their way upstairs to see Dumbledore about their little problem.

A/N how do you think? I'm still looking for a beta reader if anyone's interested. I'll try to update soon, I swear. Review please.

Anna: I'm sorry if you think my fic is bad, I never said it was good, I'm also sorry if I said that Timmy was one earlier or something, he is two, and as for the changing of the diaper thing I figured no one would want me to describe that and that it would just be assumed that it was done, I'm sorry if I'm making him act older then he is, but you have to take into account that Snape is a genius Hermione's a genius and both Hermione and Timmy's mom is probably a genius, so Timmy would be very smart at any age. Also I'm sorry about the punctuation, I let Microsoft word take care of it. Please don't give up on my story just cause of a few mistakes, everyone has them, and I'm writing better every time I write a fic because I see my mistakes and I fix em (Hopefully) lol. If you're still reading then I hope you review.

slyswn28: Hehe thankies for the review and your right slytherans are the best. And yes I feel a bit sorry for Draco too, and I know he is a bit OOC but he has been living with muggles for a bit so I was thinking that that would have softened him a bit, and then there's the fact that moldy-pants (V-MAN! Aka Voldermort.) Is gone, so he doesn't have to put up an act anymore. Review peese and carrots, Yes I am a weirdo D

PeanutluvsHP: your right, Disney CDs are the shit, I love them. And as for the boob thing, I wish that would happen to me. I'm like a B or a C (Depends on the day and the bra) Wish I was bigger, but I have a lot of big boobed friends (Meanies wont give me their boobs-Sob-) And they say they hate them, so uncomfortable and stuff, still, I want. Lol. Review please.


End file.
